Guto
{I made all the bad word filtered to make it less addictive.} Guto is one of the main protagonists from What's UP: Balloon to the Rescue! . He is kind of a little worst. What's UP At the beginning of the movie, Guto is seen watching a show about the Monster Chasers from Little & Big Monsters as he repeatedly tries to flip the couch. Amanda walks in, and knocks Guto off the couch, and tells him to stop trying to flip it. This causes Guto to want to kill Amanda, so he yells out the window, asking Dr. Crumb to send the house into the stratosphere so he and Amanda can suffocate. His next attempt to get revenge is when he sends the house to the Amazon, hoping he would get a chance to see Amanda get killed by piranhas. Later on, Guto is watching TV in the same room as Jean Pierre and Amanda. Jean Pierre drugs Guto so he falls asleep and Jean Pierre starts flipping Amanda. In the next scene, Guto tries to harass the monsters by eating cookies in front of them. After they capture the monster in China, Guto complains about the Chinese tourist being stuck in the force field with the monsters. This scene was included so Video Brinquedo could add in some racist comments because they felt like it. Later on, Guto is the only one who is not hypnotised by Jean Pierre. He pretends to be hypnotised by trying to crap on the floor whenever Jean talks to him. Guto gets a bunch of balloons and starts floating to the ground while the house is sent downwards. He tries to get the monsters into the portal and says racist things about the Chinese guy. Personality Guto feels that he's not a significant member of the team, and he tries to contribute to the team throughout the movie to get more recognition. He's also racist for some reason. Trivia * Guto doesn't have parents. He actually comes from a free 3d objects pack. * All Video Brinquedo movies are in the same universe. After the events of What's UP, Guto flew the laboratory to Rio, and he set off a bomb in Ratatoing while he was there, killing all the rats. * Guto was the person who killed XXXTentacion. * Guto was kicked out of the Monster Chasers after a background check revealed that he was involved in the Rwandan genocide of 1994. This made him angry, so he hijacked the flying laboratory and flipping nuked Rwanda. He grew up to become a depressed alcoholic who regularly visited the BearBarBox while wearing a bear costume. * Before becoming and alcoholic furry, Guto nuked Bear County. This incident is knonw as the Bear County Nuclear Incident. * Guto poured gasoline onto an orphanage from a hot air balloon and set fire to it. There were no survivors. * Guto collected all of the infinity stones and used them to make his penis larger by two inches. * Guto led a group of gangbangers and they sexually abused Amanda.